1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a training and/or rehabilitation device in which a walking or running treadmill is arranged in a water tank with flowing water, the walking or running treadmill being arranged together with a stream generator on a common framework, which unit can be used in a water tank or in open water.
2. Description of the Background Art
In known designs of this type, a walking or running treadmill is used in a pool equipped with a stream system, whereby said pool is used primarily for the treatment of animals (see in particular DE 3911370 C2, DE 102004010188 A1, or DE 10001878 A1).
In DE 19963583 A1 as well, which discloses an “Aqua-Trainer for humans,” a treadmill is used fixed in a water tank equipped with a stream system or countercurrent swimming unit.
The aforementioned designs have the disadvantage that the walking or running treadmill can be used for underwater therapy in combination with the water flow only when the water pools are provided with appropriate stream systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,376 shows a treadmill which is placed in a pool and by which a pump can be driven, which draws water out of the pool and returns it into the pool via openings in a riser pipe. The openings in this case are directed against the training person, the water emerging uncontrolled into the pool. The pump is provided to control the running resistance, so that at a high running resistance only a small volume of water is recirculated by the pump.
According to JP 2001137383, a treadmill is used in a pool, whereby a stream generator directed at the lower legs of the person is provided at the hand-hold for the training person; the construction and mode of action of the stream generator is not explained further.